The present invention relates generally to vehicles and, more particularly, to cargo management apparatus for use within vehicles.
Open-air style vehicles, such as the Jeep(copyright) Wrangler(copyright) brand vehicle (Daimler-Chrysler AG, Stuttgart, Germany), have open back ends, and also have removable, canvas tops, which can allow a driver to enjoy the openness of the vehicle while driving. Unlike conventional automobiles, however, open-air style vehicles conventionally do not have lockable, weatherproof, storage trunks for storing items. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the storage- or cargo-carrying area 10 of an open-air style vehicle 12 is defined by the space between the seats 14 and the pivotable tailgate 16. This space is generally very small and not secure. This space may be even smaller if back seats are installed. Although a canvas top is generally provided to shield against rain and direct sunlight, the cargo carrying area 10 typically remains uncovered.
At various times, users of open-air style vehicles may wish to leave items in the vehicle. However, without a secure cargo area, users must either transport the items with them if they leave the vehicle, or risk having them stolen. Accordingly, there is a need for a secure cargo area in open-air style vehicles. In addition, because of the somewhat limited cargo storage space of open-air style vehicles, a need exists to maximize the storage capability of existing cargo storage space without intruding on passenger space.
In view of the above discussion, a storage apparatus is provided that attaches to a tailgate door of an open-air style vehicle, such as the Jeep(copyright) Wrangler(copyright) brand vehicle. According to embodiments of the present invention, a tailgate assembly for an open-air vehicle includes a tailgate door that is pivotally secured to an open-air vehicle body and that is movable about a substantially vertical axis between an open position and a closed position, and a weather-resistant cargo storage apparatus secured to an interior portion of the tailgate door.
The cargo storage apparatus includes a housing having an upper wall, a lower wall, a front wall, a rear wall, opposed side walls, and a hollow interior portion that serves as a compartment for receiving articles therein. An opening is formed in the front wall for allowing user access to the compartment. An access door is hingedly coupled to the front wall and is movable between a closed position covering the opening and an open position allowing access to the compartment via the opening. Preferably, the access door seals the compartment from the ingress of moisture and other foreign and/or detrimental material when in the closed position. Preferably, a locking mechanism is provided that is configured to maintain the access door in the closed position and to prevent unauthorized access to the compartment.
According to embodiments of the present invention, the cargo storage apparatus is removably secured to a tailgate door to facilitate portability thereof. A carrying handle may also be provided to facilitate carrying by a user.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a cargo storage apparatus may be provided with one or more lights configured to illuminate the cargo storage apparatus compartment. In addition, one or more lights may be provided to illuminate areas adjacent the cargo storage apparatus. For example, a light and/or safety reflector may be mounted on the front wall of the housing and/or on one of the side walls and may be configured to illuminate the cargo carrying area of an open-air vehicle and/or other areas external to the cargo storage apparatus.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a cargo storage apparatus may be provided with one or more cup holders. Cup holders may be integrally formed within portions of the cargo storage apparatus housing and/or may be separate attachments thereto. According to embodiments of the present invention, one or more receptacles configured to receive articles therein may be provided. Receptacles may be integrally formed within portions of the cargo storage apparatus housing and/or may be separate attachments thereto.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a cargo storage apparatus may be provided with one or more projections (e.g., hooks) extending therefrom that are configured to support articles, such as grocery bags and the like, suspended therefrom. Such projections may be integrally formed with the cargo storage apparatus housing and/or may be separate attachments thereto.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a cargo storage apparatus may be provided with promotional indicia (e.g., advertising, logos, sports team names, designs, messages, etc.) on the housing thereof.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a cargo storage apparatus may be provided with one or more cargo nets for removably retaining items between the cargo net and the cargo storage apparatus housing. Cargo nets may be attached to various portions of the housing, internally and/or externally. For example, a cargo net may be attached to one or more of the housing side walls and/or to the housing front wall and/or within the compartment.
According to embodiments of the present invention, the walls of a cargo storage apparatus may include thermal insulation material such that the compartment can serve as a food and beverage cooler. A drain opening may be provided that is in fluid communication with the compartment and that is configured to allow fluid within the compartment to be drained therefrom. A removable drain plug for normally closing the drain opening is preferably provided.
Cargo storage apparatus according to embodiments of the present invention can provide a secure way to store items in open-air vehicles and can provide additional cargo storage space without intruding on passenger space. Moreover, cargo storage apparatus according to embodiments of the present invention may be lightweight and may be designed for quick and easy installation and removal from a tailgate door of a vehicle.